


a way to confess

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [344]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: FireRed & LeafGreen | Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/M, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Erika and Milo have grown closer lately, and she has to come up with an idea to express her feelings to him.
Relationships: Erika/Yarrow | Milo
Series: Commissions [344]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 4





	a way to confess

Milo is still new to Pasio, still figuring everything out, but he has been lucky to have so many people around to help him settle in. In particular, he has enjoyed getting to meet other Grass trainers from around the world, glad to see that there are plenty of other gym leaders who share his passion for the type, and glad to be able to spend time talking to them, exchanging tips and stories, learning about their different strategies and core beliefs as trainers. All in all, it has been a great trip away from his home region, and he is happy to be here.

One of the trainers he feels like he has really hit it off with is a girl from the Kanto region named Erika. She is polite and friendly, and incredibly cute, though he is not sure if that is something he should come out and say or not. Erika has been a huge help in finding his way, and more often than not, he finds himself following her around, listening to her explanations, and discussing a potential team with the two of them on it, where they can really show the others what good Grass Pokemon can do.

During that time, it becomes pretty clear that the two of them are getting closer in other ways. Milo has known for a while that he is interested in her, ever since he first noticed just how cute she is, but since then, he has not been able to stop noticing the little things about her, getting more and more interested with each passing day, and as he pays close attention to her, he starts to think that his feelings might not be entirely one-sided.

Perhaps he is just being hopeful, but he wants to hope that Erika enjoys spending time with him so much because she shares in that interest, because she wants to get to know him just the same as he wants to get to know her. Milo does not have a lot of experience in this department, so all of this is pretty new to him, and yet he can’t help but think things might be going his way. That being said, he has no idea how to actually make a move, or address these feelings and find out what she is thinking, so he ends up keeping his feelings to himself.

What he does not realize is that he is exactly on the money, and that Erika has been trying to figure out just how to make a move for herself, since it seems like Milo is not going to do so himself. She is normally not particularly forward, so it is a little difficult for her to figure out what it is that he would want, what it is that would catch his attention and make him understand just how much she likes him. Milo seems to be a simple and straightforward kind of guy, and subtle hinting does not really work on him.

She needs to do something more direct, and so, she spends time thinking about it, looking into it, until finally, she has arrived at a decision, knowing exactly what she wants to do. It may be a little bit out of her normal comfort zone, but she is sure that there will be no doubt that he understands her feelings when she is done, and with any luck, he will be so excited that he will end up revealing he feels the same way about her, and will even want to do it again.

All she has to do is put her plan into motion.

~X~

Getting Milo alone is not difficult in the slightest. The two of them have spent plenty of time sort of alone since meeting. They were out and about together, but they were still alone, and so, it does not feel at all unnatural to invite him to her room, and Milo is eager enough to follow. Once she gets him there, it will be time to spring her surprise on him, and she is still a little nervous about it. This will be the first time she has ever done anything like this before, after all.

Erika steels herself, though, and once they are alone, once the door is closed behind them, she asks, “Will you sit on the edge of my bed? I have something I want to do for you.”

“Alright,” he agrees, still clueless as to what is coming. This is her last chance to back out of it, but she is not going to take it, is not going to back out, not when she has come this far. She has to get his attention somehow, and what better way to do it than something as bold as this?

“I want you to watch me,” she says, “and not to get up until I’m done.” Milo is confused, but smiles politely and agrees to that as well, and Erika stands before him, where she starts to strip. It is hard to tell what he is thinking, other than that he is surprised, but she tries not to think too much about his reaction while she is in the process of getting her clothes off, or else she might lose her nerve and freeze up.

Instead, she gracefully undresses for him, leaving the fabric neat on the floor. Standing before him in the nude, she is at least pleased to see a rather obvious bulge in his shorts, showing that there is some part of him that enjoys her performance. She hopes that all of him enjoys it, as she gets down in front of him, reaching for his shorts so that she can get them out of the way, exposing his cock. Erika can’t believe that she is really doing this, that she is really going through with it, but if she does, she can only hope that it is all worth it, that Milo can’t resist falling for her now.

Leaning forward, she spreads her breasts apart a bit, just enough so that she is able to fit Milo’s cock in her cleavage. His reaction is still impossible to read, his face flushed as she starts to push her breasts together now, creating a snug grip on his cock as she keeps her arms pressed tight to either side, all to make sure that she does not lose that grip. A slight gasp slips past his lips, and she hopes that that is a good sign. Really, she hopes that the fact that he has not asked her to stop yet is a good sign. Surely it means that he wants her to keep going, to finish what she has started.

She is slow as she starts out, hesitating a bit as she starts to move up and down along the length of his dick, but then, she hears a soft moan, and looks up at him. Erika had been looking down, too flustered to make eye contact, and had been trying to ignore how flustered it made her to watch what she was doing, but now, she has to look up at him, to confirm what she has just heard.

Sure enough, Milo has an expression that is much easier to read on his face now. His soft moan is reflected in the way he has relaxed, in the soft smile he has, and Erika knows now that she is definitely doing this right. He likes it, and if she is lucky, this means that he likes her, that she has done the right thing to finally move their relationship forward, rather than being stuck in place, absentmindedly talking about plants and Pokemon.

As she begins to pick up the pace, Milo begins to moan even more for her, and she finds that she really likes the sound of that. When he is holding nothing back, fully moaning and giving into the pleasure that she creates for him, his moans feel like they reverberate through her body, further increasing her own arousal, making her ache with how badly she wants him.

Erika is not nearly as flustered, not now that she has this figured out. She is able to look up at Milo as she steadily moves up and down, occasionally going just a little bit faster, increasing the friction and making Milo moan even more for her, the sound becoming consistent. The whole time, neither of them have said anything to each other, which should feel strange, but it doesn’t. It all feels natural, like this is exactly what they should be doing right now, without ever having to discuss it.

Which is actually kind of funny, when she really thinks about it. But right now, since she is not using her mouth to speak to him, she gets the idea to do something else with it. She will not be able to look up at him and gauge his reactions anymore, but his frequent moaning should be enough to keep her assured that she is doing a good job, and so, Erika decides that it is worth it.

Leaning down, she parts her lips so that she can wrap them around the tip of his cock, shortening the range of motion a bit as she uses her breasts to jerk him off. This way, she can keep using them, while also sucking on the head, something that she heard about when she started looking into what to do for him, and decided upon a titfuck as the best way to win him over.

A hand comes down, heavy on the back of her head, but steady, secure. Just like the rest of him, and she is reminded once again of why she wants this so badly, why she was willing to do anything to get it. It is entirely worth going out on a limb, taking a huge risk and doing something as bold as strip for him, if it means that he keeps patting her on the head like that, that he keeps giving her those looks that she can’t see anymore because she is looking down, that she can make him want her the way that she wants him.

He keeps that steady hand there as he moans for her, and he is the first one to properly speak, murmuring, “That feels so good, Erika…what brought all this on?” Of course, she can’t answer while sucking him off, so she just does her best to look up at him from under her lashes, hoping that her gaze can convey what she is feeling. Giving her a gentle pat, he says, “Well, I’ve had my eye on you for a while now, just so you know?”

So, was all of this unnecessary, then? She feels like her heart is going to beat right out of her chest when he tells her that, revealing that all this time she has spent worrying about her feelings for him, that he was essentially going through the same thing. Of course, that does not mean that this wasn’t necessary; after all, this is what it took to get him to admit that he likes her, so either way, she is glad that she made a move, that she was bold enough to do something this extreme.

“It’s so good,” he says, “I’m really…I’m about to…” He tries to warn her, but she does not want to stop, just giving him another look from under her lashes, letting him know that that is just fine by her. Milo keeps his hand on the back of her head as he comes, and Erika relaxes as he does, sitting back once he is finishing, swallowing and then smiling up at him.

“So, you liked me this whole time too?” she asks, surprised with the confidence in her voice as she asks. This really was just what she needed.

“Of course I did, how could I help it?” he replies with an adorable smile. “But I sure did like your way of confessing!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
